


Prove It

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Dick eats you out so you can forgive him, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: You find out your boyfriend is Nightwing by mistake, he tries to coerce you into forgiving him with his tongue.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Plus Size Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone on tumblr.

Nightwing! Your boyfriend was Nightwing and you found out in the stupidest way possible.

You had been walking home that night, tired after a double shift at work and hoping that Dick would be already in bed waiting for you. The only thing you had been looking for was sleeping in his arms.

Nightwing had appeared, asking what were you doing out so late. At first, you had assumed him to be worried about you as a citizen but as he started ranting about the dangers lurking around Gotham, his voice slipped and you recognized it as your boyfriend’s.

Now you were pacing in your living room, more awake than ever and with your blood boiling.

“What else have you been lying about?” You demanded to know. “Better yet, which things have been true?”

Dick ran a hand through his hair, “I couldn’t tell you, it wasn’t safe!”

“Oh, and what you do is safe?” You mocked him, “you could be dead and I wouldn’t know because God forbid you tell your girlfriend you’re a vigilante but all your friends can know.”

“Not all my friends know,” he defended himself immediately. As if that made it any better.

“What else have you been hiding from me, Richard?”

He could tell you were running out of patience. “Nothing!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Baby,” he called for you, hurt seeping into his voice. It had been hard to follow Bruce’s rule and not tell you, but he had decided it was for the best — you were safer without knowing, and you worried less. “Please, believe me.”

You were fuming. Angry at him for lying and at yourself for not connecting the dots. Now his scars made more sense, how sore he appeared to be from time to time, his sudden involvement in Wayne Enterprises’ matters that now you realized were only an excuse to not be home for a few nights.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” You asked even though you already knew the answer.

Dick stood up from the couch, approaching you in short steps. You ignored him, deviating your gaze toward the houseplant in the corner.

He whispered your nickname in an attempt to gain your attention. Insisting when you didn’t react, he ghostly caressed your arms as he stood in front of you.

“You already know,” he tried to coerce you into forgiving him already.

“So you weren’t going to tell me,” you pressed on. “That’s even worse, you clearly don’t trust me.”

His palms slid down your arms to grip your hands, afraid you would leave otherwise. “I trust you, babe. Look,” he inhaled, “I’m sorry — I’m really, really sorry. Please forgive me.”

You glared at him, regretting it immediately when he gave you his puppy-dog eyes.

“I’ll do anything for you to forgive me.”

“Prove it,” you challenged him, finding it way better than giving in so easily.

Dick guided your arms toward his shoulders, letting them drape over them as he clutched your waist. He leaned in, waiting for consent to kiss you by breathing on top of your mouth.

Lifting an eyebrow, you leaned forward too so he’d get the idea. Dick kissed you softly, slowly getting you to relax. Once your arms were around his neck and you had started kissing back, he guided you toward the couch, briefly tumbling around due to his adamancy on not breaking the kiss.

Slowly putting you down, he straddled you. Dick’s hands roamed every inch of your body they got access to, lips going back and forth between your neck and mouth.

Your breathing was turning heavy. Inching your sweatshirt up, he slid downwards to press kisses over your belly, tenderly sucking just to tease you. You wanted his top off yet didn’t make a movement to get him naked, it would mean giving him the upper hand and as turned on as he was getting you, you were still mad.

In contrast, Dick did get rid of your top, kissing his way up from your torso to the valley of your encapsulated breasts — hiding his face there, he licked the exposed skin.

He worked quickly on unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans, cupping your sex in the palm of his hand. You ground against his colder hand, whimpering as you enjoyed the friction and the contrast in temperature.

He slid your pants down off, underwear following suit as his hands ran up and down your thighs. Dick extended an arm, taking a pillow to put under your hips. Dick hooked his forearms under your knees to shift you, getting comfortable on the carpeted floor.

Kissing the insides of your thighs, he went upward and toward the center. Dick parted your labia with a finger, smirking against your left thigh. “You’re so wet.” His comment came with his teasing touch up and down your slit, a chuckle slipping out of his throat as your hips twitched when his thumb drew small circles around your clit.

You stared down at him, eyes hazy with want and chest heaving up and down. He had such an effect on you that you knew a few pumps of his fingers inside you would take you high. What he did was better, though — a surprised sound left your lips as his tongue found your slick folds.

Dick worked his way up steadily, a few groans leaving his lips at the taste of your pussy. His tongue tickled your clit, hands tightly holding your hips as he sucked less lightly every time he went back in. Your fingers clutched his hair, tugging to urge him on as his steady pace prompted your moans to now deliberately come out.

He looked up to see your eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, a whimper leaving him because of it. Your thighs clamped around his head, his name falling from your lips as you tried not to cum. He encouraged you to do it, and ultimately you let go, doing so all over his tongue.

“Am I forgiven?” he asked against your clit, the vibrations of his voice making you spasm out of reflex.

You withdrew your hand from his hair, feigning indifference. “We’ll see.”

Your boyfriend whined, looking up at you from between your legs. His blue eyes darkened by lust stared through your soul, silently begging for the forgiveness you had inwardly given him the moment he put his mouth on you.

“No more secrets?” you tested the waters.

He placed his hands on your thighs, nodding. “I promise.”

Grabbing his hands so he’d get closer to your face, you interlocked your fingers with his. Dick straddled you again, his hard-on pressing against your bare pussy.

You kissed him, taking him by surprise for a millisecond before he reacted and pushed your flat on the couch with his own weight. Panting against your mouth as he rubbed the denim of his jeans and his bulge over your clit, he made another promise, “I’m gonna fuck the remaining annoyance out of you, baby.”


End file.
